Attack on Trish Walker
The Attack on Trish Walker was a confrontation between Trish Walker and Jessica Jones against Will Simpson because Kilgrave felt insulted by statements made by Walker on her talk show, Trish Talk. Background Hope Shlottman, under the thrall of Kilgrave, murdered her parents after she was found and rescued by Jessica Jones;Jessica Jones: 1.01: AKA Ladies Night she was subsequently arrested and sent to the Northeastern Correctional Facility to await trial.Jessica Jones: 1.02: AKA Crush Syndrome Jones asked Jeri Hogarth of Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz to represent the young lady, but Hogarth was hesitant because she did not want her winning record tarnished by using the defense of "telepathic cohesion", especially since public opinion was that Shlottman was just another psychopath blaming another for her crimes. Jones adopted sister Trish Walker knew that "telepathic cohesion" was real because she helped Jones get counseling after her experiences with Kilgrave. Walker suggested to Jones that she wanted to interview Shlottman on her talk show Trish Talk so that the public could hear Shlottman tell her side of the story. Jones, Hogarth, and Shlottman all agreed to the interview. During the interview, Shlottman told her story, but afterwards, Hogarth, on the air, made Shlottman seem like she was insane. Walker decided to express her opinion that "telepathic cohesion" was real, citing the existence of the Avengers as evidence that anything was possible. During Walker's speech she began to insult Kilgrave, calling him a coward; Jones was dismayed, because she knew the powerful mind-controller was listening. Kilgrave was listening and called the radio station, boldly asking Walker why she was insulting him, knowing how powerful he was. This caused Walker and Jones to quickly leave the station to protect Walker from harm. As they exited, Walker was approached by a fan of hers who wanted an autograph; Jones attacked the fan before she realized that he was not sent by Kilgrave. Will Simpson was a member of the New York City Police Department; Kilgrave enthralled him and sent him to Trish Walker's Apartment to kill her.Jessica Jones: 1.03: AKA It's Called Whiskey Attack Aftermath The interview caused people who heard it and were victims of Kilgrave to come together at the Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office; they became the Kilgrave Support Group to discuss their assault and attempt to overcome it. Walker went on the air of her talk show and publicly apologized to Kilgrave for her insults, hoping that that would stop Kilgrave from sending people to kill her. Kilgrave sent an enthralled kid to Jessica Jones to tell her that he heard the apology and Walker was no longer on his hit-list. Will Simpson thought that he had surely killed Trish Walker and attempted to break into her apartment to find her body. Jones and Walker showed Simpson that she had survived; eventually, Walker and Simpson became lovers. Simpson decided that he wanted to help to capture Kilgrave. Jones did not want his assistance, but Walker convinced her otherwise. References Category:Events